Justice High
by DC Xeno Earth
Summary: Justice High. Despite the immensely cheesy name, it was a great school full of remarkable people. And sinister people. But the good outweighed the bad. Justice High was famous for spawning great philanthropic heroes such as Thomas Wayne, Jor-El and Hippolyta Prince. The school most likely received its name for being able to make a hero out of anybody. Teen Justice League AU. R&R.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1 of Justice High. Hope you guys like. I moved this story from my old account EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500 (Now called Trinity Stories). This is because of something I plan to do in the future. But never mind that for now, here's Chapter 1.  
**

* * *

Justice High. Despite the immensely cheesy name, it was a great school full of remarkable people. And sinister people. But the good outweighed the bad. Justice High was famous for spawning great philanthropic heroes such as Thomas Wayne, Jor-El and Hippolyta Prince. The school most likely received its name for being able to make a hero out of anybody. But I'm rambling too much. This is the story of a remarkable group of teenagers who form a team to fight injustice.

Clark Kent got up early in the morning, excited for his first day as a sophomore. He quickly went through his morning routine and left the house. Clark looked around frantically to make sure nobody was watching him.

"Alright, everything checks out," he said to himself before running off at an inhuman speed.

Clark was one of the many students at Justice High with superpowers and not the only one to hide them. Superpowered individuals were frowned upon in the local area as people were most afraid of things they did not understand. Clark stopped running as he neared the school. He noticed his friend Diana and began walking with her. Diana Prince was one of the popular girls at Justice High, a really beauty. She did not give into the stereotype that popular girls must hang out with other popular girls- no, she hung around with Clark Kent and other people who were not considered the most popular such as Wally West and the foreign exchange student J'onn.

"How were your holidays Diana?" Clark asked as they entered the school grounds.

"They were great. Mother finally decided to help me hone my powers," Diana said excitedly.

Diana also had powers that were similar to Clark's. The two friends, along with their click were the only two to know about their abilities.

"That's great! I wish I had someone to help me with my powers. It came as quite a shock to my parents that I had powers," Clark said.

"Well that's a shame," Diana said sympathetically. The girl's face turned to one of disdain when she saw a limousine pull into the school's parking lot. "Ugh, here he comes."

A teenager with shoulder length black hair, pale skin and blue eyes wearing all black stepped out of the limousine with a smug smile on his face. The majority of the girls in the vicinity (not including Diana) all swooned when they saw his face. The driver of the limo poked his head out to talk to the boy.

"Master Bruce, I know this is your definition of coping but I don't think that putting on an a-

The driver was cut off by Bruce raising his hand.

"Alfred, I'm fine. Trust me. I'll see you tonight," he said.

Alfred didn't seem convinced but relented regardless.

"Very well sir. Have a good day at school," he said before shutting the door and driving off.

Bruce quickly wore his smug smile once again and approached Diana and Clark.

"Clark," Bruce greeted as he shook Clark's hand. Bruce turned to Diana and greeted her with, "Princess," much to her annoyance.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Diana muttered angrily.

"Keep on wishing," Bruce said before leaving to catch up with Selina Kyle and her friends.

"He's a great guy once you get to know him," Clark commented after noticing Diana's annoyance.

"I'm sure he is. Let's go to class," Diana said as she led Clark away by the hand.

As the two walked into the school, a ginger haired boy suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Jesus Christ Wally!" Clark exclaimed before he tried to bring his breathing under control.

"Wally you know you shouldn't use your powers so openly," Diana scolded.

"Sorry mother but I was just so excited to see you guys! It's been so long!" Wally said emotionally.

"Wally it's been a week since we last saw you. For a guy as fast as you, you'd think time would fly by," Clark teased.

"Whatever man, excuse me for caring about my friends. Later!"

Before Diana and Clark could stop him, Wally had dashed off.

"He's going to get caught one day," Diana said.

"And bring us down with him," Clark finished.

Clark and Diana entered their home room class and sat down with J'onn and Wally.

"What took you guys so long?" Wally asked.

"The fact that we want to fit in here," Clark shot back.

"And what would stop you from fitting in here?"

Clark looked up at the source of the question and was pleasantly surprised to find Lois Lane, his co-worker from the school newspaper in front of him. Clark then realised that she had asked him a question.

"Oh um, well, you see," Clark stumbled on his words comically.

The home room teacher came in and asked everyone to take their seats, saving Clark from coming up with a weak explanation.

"You were really smooth," Wally whispered to Clark in a mocking tone.

"I could… melt your face off," Clark threatened in a whisper.

"I don't know why you're so nervous around her," Diana commented, also in a whisper.

"Because she's a girl," Clark defended.

"And I'm not?" Diana asked amused.

"Oh snap," Wally said.

"You know what I mean," Clark said.

"I do and it's not a good enough reason to avoid asking her out," Diana explained.

"Ah you see, that is never going to happen. I'm just going to stay single throughout high school and maybe college. I'll be fine," Clark assured himself more than the others.

"You're… really… sad," Wally commented as Clark sighed.

"J'onn you've been really quiet all this while, got anything to say?" Wally asked his friend.

"You must detach yourself from the fear of rejection," J'onn advised inside Clark's head.

Clark was startled and got up abruptly.

"Is something wrong Mr Kent?" the home room teacher asked impatiently.

Clark blushed with embarrassment and tried to come up with an excuse on the spot.

"I need to go to the bathroom sir," Clark lied as he could hear a few chuckles in the classroom.

"Home room is almost over Mr Kent. I'd advise you to wait," he said with a stern voice.

"Sorry sir," Clark said as he sat back down.

In case it wasn't obvious, J'onn also had powers. But J'onn was a special case. He wasn't of Earth. Then again, he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Bruce left his own home room class five minutes earlier. His father's company funded the school so he could get away with almost anything. He went to the roof (his usual hangout place) and sat down. He took out a notepad and began scribbling down some sketches. His memory then goes back to a fortnight ago. Bruce was clad in a black tuxedo, tears staining his eyes. He walked through a dark cavern and jumped back when he saw a swarm of bats fly anxiously past him. Bruce walked deeper into the cave and froze when he witnessed what the bats were flying away from. It approached him slowly and almost majestically. Its screech was soft but powerful. Its size was scientifically impossible. But it was there: a giant bat. The bat landed right in front of the petrified Bruce and screeched in his face. Bruce gradually and carefully raised his arm to touch the bat and felt a strange burst of inspiration flowing inside of him.

"Hello there," he said.

Bruce's mind returns to the present as he looks at his sketches of a bat costume disapprovingly. He tears them all up and throws them into the wind.

"I'm not ready. Not yet," he murmured before getting up and heading to class.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys. Please leave a review if you did and one if you didn't as well. Feel free to request character appearances.  
**


	2. Party

Clark was sitting with his friends at their normal table. They spoke about normal things such as their classes, exams and plans for the weekend until Bruce showed up.

"Clark, I need to speak with you for a moment," Bruce said urgently.

"Um, alright," Clark agreed and followed Bruce out of the cafeteria.

"What do you think rich boy wants?" Wally asked Diana and J'onn.

"I don't know but this isn't the first time he's whisked Clark away for some private talk," Diana explained.

"Think they're getting away from everyone for a little smooch-smooch?" Wally asked half-jokingly.

"Only you could think of that," Diana said.

"What? It's perfectly normal," Wally defended.

Wally looked around the cafeteria quickly to make sure nobody was looking.

"Imma go and see what they're talking about," he said.

Before Diana could protest, the speedster ran out of the cafeteria and towards the lockers where he found Bruce and Clark. He hid behind a wall and listened in. Unfortunately for him, he arrived at the end of the conversation.

"Try to think of what they would have wanted Bruce. You won't be doing anyone favours by getting yourself killed," Clark said.

"I guess you're right. But I sometimes feel as though I can't sit still while-

Their conversation was cut short by the bell ringing.

"We'll continue this discussion after class," Clark said.

The two started walking to Science class.

"So what's going on with you and Lois?" Bruce asked, attempting to start a conversation different from their previous topic.

"Nothing and that's the way it's going to stay. We work together on the school paper. It would be too awkward if something went wrong," Clark explained.

"That's really sad," Bruce said with mock pity resulting in Clark punching him in the arm with a smidgen of his strength so as not to reveal his powers.

"What about you and Selina Kyle, and Zatanna, and Vicki and let's not forgot my good friend D-

"I'll stop you right there farm boy. I have more important things to do than attempt to hold a relationship," Bruce said.

"Whatever," Clark said with a smile.

"But you on the other hand don't so you should ask Lois out before I do," Bruce threatened.

"What happened to having more important things to do?" Clark asked.

"Maybe one of them is having you face your fears," Bruce answered.

* * *

Bruce arrived home and found his good friend Nick waiting for him. The boy was a lot of fun and great company but never seemed to have a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Nick?" Bruce asked.

"I came to see my good friend Bruce Wayne. Are your parents home?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed a bit but not enough for Nick to notice.

"No, they're doing business abroad- why?" Bruce asked, his voice becoming a bit weak as he did.

"Because we are going to party!" Nick exclaimed, a smile still refusing to grace his features.

"Why?" Bruce asked again.

"To kick of the new semester- come on Bruce. The rich kid always has to have mind blowing, amazing parties. Come on!"

"Whatever man. I'll just need to get Alfred out of the house," Bruce relented.

"Where is good old Geoffrey anyway?" Nick asked.

"He should be in the backyard," Bruce said.

"Is he building something? I hear some construction going on back there," Nick asked.

"Not building no. Digging," Bruce answered.

Nick left the subject as he could see that Bruce didn't intend to elaborate any further than he had.

"Alright so party this Friday. Let's make it a good one," Nick said before leaving.

Bruce sighed at his peculiar friend and ventured to the backyard to join Alfred.

Bruce didn't really want to go through with this party but what Nick said was right. The rich kid did always have to have mind blowing parties. And he needed to keep up his arrogant rich kid image so nobody would ask questions. He needed to invite as many people as possible. Selina and her crew were already a yes as Nick had most likely spoken to them before he spoke to Bruce. He could trust Nick to spread the word quickly. It was Bruce's job to invite people whose company he secretly enjoyed.

* * *

The next day at school, Bruce made it his top priority to invite Clark and his friends to his party.

"A party? I'm there- as long there's food," Wally said excitedly.

"I will also come," J'onn said.

Bruce turned to Clark and Diana.

"Clark, Princess?" he asked.

"Alright, could be fun," Clark agreed.

"I'll go but you need to stop calling me princess," Diana said.

"You'd need to erase my memory of the 3rd Grade Halloween Party," Bruce teased much to Diana's dismay.

Diana dressed in a princess outfit made by her mother which resulted in the nickname from Bruce. Not to mention that the girl's mother treated her like royalty.

"So you're all coming then? Great! See you all later," Bruce said before walking off.

"Princess," Wally sniggered to himself only for him to stop after a very dirty look from Diana.

* * *

"Boss, boss," a thug ran into the study of Carmine Falcone rather anxiously.

"What is it Frankie?" Falcone asked almost impatiently.

"Word on the street is that the Waynes are out of town and their stupid kid is throwing a party at the manor. I think we should raid the place and take the boy as ransom," Frankie said.

"The Waynes are more than just abroad Frankie, they're dead. Those stuck up bastards were really popular. The police are covering the murder up for now to avoid riots similar to when the El's were murdered," Falcone explained.

"How do you know boss?" asked Frankie.

"A friend of mine whacked them recently. So a party eh? Big opportunity there. We can kill Wayne and have our boy in the board keep the position of CEO. Not to mention help ourselves to all the loot in the manor. Good job Frankie," Falcone said.

"Thank you boss."

"Now get out of here. You need to get dressed for a party."

* * *

Bruce looked around the manor and was quite satisfied. Setting up without Alfred was hard work but the result itself was rewarding. He set Alfred up on a date with Dr Thompkins, an old friend of the Waynes and one of Bruce's confidants. So everything was now in order. All that was remaining was the arrival of his guests. With that thought, the doorbell rang. Bruce ventured to the main door to see who arrived first.

"What's up Bruce? Let's party!"

It was fellow rich kid Lex Luthor and well- everyone.

Bruce was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of students that appeared at his doorstep. Everyone flooded the manor at essentially the same time, making it hard for Bruce to identify them. There was a small possibility that a quarter of his guests weren't from his school. The party kicked off without further ado and it appeared to be quite a hit. Nick approached Bruce and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"What a sick party Bruce- hell it almost makes me want to smile," he said rather humorously before leaving his friend to go chat up a bespectacled blonde girl talking with her friends.

The game room was as packed as the main hall. Captain of the track team Barry Allen was playing pool with his best friend Hal Jordan in the corner of the room. Hal was in the lead.

"Well well Barry looks like I'm taking the win," Hal teased as he hit the cue ball into two green balls, knocking them into the top left and top right holes. "And you know what happens then."

Barry took the billiard stick from Hal and took his turn.

"You've only said so at the end of all of your turns," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure you don't forget bro."

While Hal was taking his turn, Barry noticed the green ring on his finger.

"What's up with the ring, are you in the Green Lantern fan club now?" he asked.

Hal put his hands behind his back defensively, earning a confused look from his friend.

"Fan club? This looks nothing like his ring. I think you need to do more research into American superheroes before running your mouth like that," he explained.

"We can't all be nerds like you."

"Just because I play the occasional flight simulator..." Hal muttered.

Bruce spotted Zatanna in the study with a few others. He recognised Dinah Lance in what seemed to be a heated argument with rich boy Oliver Queen in the corner. Zatanna noticed Bruce and gave him a friendly hug as a greeting.

"Nice party Bruce. I have to say, I never thought you had it in you," she said.

"Why's that?" Bruce asked.

"You've always been such a goodie-goodie: always afraid to break the rules. I can imagine the look on your face if your mom was to find out about this," she teased.

This got Bruce thinking. His mother really wouldn't like it if he threw a party of this magnitude. In a way, he felt as though he was disrespecting her memory. And he also lied to Alfred who had been nothing but kind to him to this point. Was hiding how he felt worth going through all this trouble?

"Hey you alright Bruce?" Zatanna asked, noticing the slightly pained expression on her friend's face.

Bruce quickly snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks Zee. Sorry to leave you alone like this, I just need to check up on some people."

"Go on then," she said as Bruce left her company.

Wally stuffed his face with food in the living area. Clark, Diana and J'onn smiled at their friend having the time of his life.

"You think we should tell him to slow down a bit?" Diana asked as Wally stuffed a hot dog down his throat.

"Nah he can handle it," Clark said just before Bruce approached them.

"I'm surprised you guys came. These guys don't really seem like your kind of crowd," he said while gesturing around the room. He then looked at Diana, patting her head while saying, "Then again the princess fits in here nicely."

Diana gave Bruce a light box on the arm which ceased all comments from him, for the time being. Bruce looked over at Wally who had now moved over to one of the popcorn bowls.

"I have literally never seen anyone eat as fast as that kid," he said, rather dumbfounded.

"One of his many talents," Clark said.

"Hey Bruce!" Harvey Dent called from within the main hall.

"What?" Bruce called back.

"Rachel's dancing on the table and she's drunk as hell! Clothes are flying around!" Harvey shouted as Bruce's eyes widened.

"I am there!" Bruce exclaimed as he ran into the main hall.

Diana rolled her eyes and huffed, rather frustrated. Boys will always be boys.

Bruce slowed his pace on his way to the main hall after leaving the presence of Clark's gang. A small smile graced his features. His reaction may have been exaggerated, but he was still a teenaged boy.

* * *

Two hours into the party and nobody showed any signs of leaving. Not even Clark! As the party raged on, a rather aggressive knock was heard from behind the front door. The party instantly froze as the knocks continued.

"Shit," Bruce swore, thinking it was Alfred back from his date.

The true answer deserved a thousand more "shits" from Bruce. The knocks gradually became more aggressive as Bruce became curious. Nick looked over at Bruce who nodded at him. Nick walked to the door and slowly opened it. It wasn't Alfred.

"Hello kid."

Bam! Nick fell to the floor quicker than Wally could run. He grabbed his nose which was now bleeding. The blood dripped to his lips as he said, "Ow that smarts."

Bruce and his guests looked at the open door to see masked men dressed in black armed with guns standing outside.

"You mind if we come in?" the man who had struck Nick asked menacingly.

* * *

**Well that completes the second chapter. The brave and the bold at the party decide to do something about the robbery in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
